Toon Jukebox
Toon Jukebox is a series of music videos featuring clips from children's shows (and sometimes movies) on the El TV Kadsre Television Network and Banushen Media Corporation channels. They began in 2013. 2013 * "Another Postcard" - Barenaked Ladies * "Radioactive" - Imagine Dragons * "Suit & Tie" - Justin Timberlake * "Lady (Hear Me Tonight)" - Modjo * "Rise Up 2.0" - Six60 * "The Weekend Whip" - The Fold (used for Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinijztu) * "Wake Me Up" - Avicii * "How Bizzare" - OMC * "Better Be Home Soon" - Crowded House * "D.A.N.C.E." - Justice * "Kids" - MGMT * "Get Lucky" - Daft Punk featuring Pharell Williams * "Closer" - Tegan and Sara * "Stamp on The Ground" - ItaloBrothers * "The Weekend" - Michael Gray * "Break My Heart" - Victoria Duffield * "I'm a Gummy Bear" - Gummibär * "Not Given Lightly" - Chris Knox * "Funky Town" - Lipps Inc. * "Psycho Teddy" - Psycho Teddy * "Die Young" - Kesha * "Counting Stars" - OneRepublic * "Red Hands" - Walk Off The Earth * "Dance with Somebody" - Mando Diao * "Glad You Came" - The Wanted * "19-20-20" - The Grates * "Electric Dream" - Shapeshifter * "Pumped Up Kicks" - Foster the People * "Somebody's Watching Me" - Rockwell 2014 * "We Are Number One" - Robbie Rotten (used for LazyTown ''"Robbie's Dream Team") * "Let It Go" - Demi Lovato (used for ''Disney Frozen) * "The Boys" - Girls' Generation * "Special" - Six60 * "Uptown Funk" - Mark Ronson featuring Bruno Mars * "Hold Your Hand" - Perfume * "Bleeding Out" - Imagine Dragons * "Happy" - Pharell Williams * "Superstar" - Jamelia * "Crazy for You" - Hedley * "Tangled Up in Me" - Skye Sweetnam * "Daddy DJ" - Daddy DJ * "Wrapped Up" - Olly Murs * "Chocolate Cake" - Crowded House * "Hung Up" - Madonna * "Take on Me" - A-ha * "Heavenly Pop Hit" - The Chills * "Dangerous" - Big Data featuring Joywave 2015 * "My Past Is Not Today" - Sunset Shimmer (used for My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) * "Squeeze Me" - N.E.R.D (used for The Spongebob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) * "Can't Sleep Love" - Pentatonix * "Life is a Runaway" - Rarity (used for My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks) * "King" - Years & Years * "White Lines" - Six60 * "Sugar" - Maroon 5 * "So High" - Six60 * "Only Teardrops" - Emmelie de Forest * "Monster" - The Automatic (used for Monster Jam) * "Shine" - Years & Years * "Awesome As I Wanna Be" - Rainbow Dash (used for My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks) * "Sorry" - Justin Bieber * "Circles" - Soul Coughing * "Insomnia" - Faithless * "Snuggle Song" - Schnuffel (English version) * "Uptown Funk" - Mark Ronson featuring Bruno Mars (remake) * "Weather With You" - Crowded House * "Something In The Water" - Brooke Fraser 2016 * "We Are Number One" - Robbie Rotten (first remake) (used for LazyTown ''"Robbie's Dream Team") * "Stressed Out" - Twenty One Pilots * "Faster Car" - Loving Caliber (used for ''MyStreet: Love~Love Paradise) * "Tell Mother I'm Home" - The Upper Crust (used for Codename: Kids Next Door ''"Operation: P.A.R..T.Y.") * "Move Along" - The All-American Rejects (third remake) (used for ''Technic Heroes 40th Anniversary) * "Lovesick" - Jacob Whitesides * "Closer" - The Chainsmokers featuring Halsey * "Will Be Forgetting This" - Elias Näslin (used for MyStreet: Lover's Lane) * "Faded" - Alan Walker * "Relax" - Frankie Goes to Hollywood * "September" - Earth, Wind & Fire * "Billie Jean" - Michael Jackson * "PPAP (Pen-Pineapple-Apple-Pen)" - Pikotaro * "Cake by the Ocean" - DNCE (promotion for 2016 ETVKK updates) * "Let's Groove" - Earth, Wind & Fire * "Try Everything" - Shakira (used for Zootopia) * "Let's Dance" - David Bowie * "Cabinet Man" - Lemon Demon * "Ride" - Twenty One Pilots * "Freestyler" - Bomfunk MCs * "Roses" - The Chainsmokers * "That's My Girl" - Fifth Harmony (used for DC Superhero Girls) * "Counting The Beat" - The Swingers * "Snow Halation" - Love Live! * "Around the World" - Daft Punk * "Dangerous Woman" - Ariana Grande * "Always" - Erasure * "Fergus Sings the Blues" - Deacon Blue 2017 * "Woodpeckers from Space" - VideoKids * "Word Up" - Cameo * "It Ain't Me" - Kygo and Selena Gomez * "Lick It Up" - MIDI-Didi * "Feels" - Calvin Harris featuring Pharell Williams, Katy Perry and Crazy Max * "Beep Beep I'm A Sheep" - LilDeuceDeuce featuring BlackGryph0n (used for Shaun the Sheep) * "Miraculous" - Lou and Lenni Kim (used for Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir) * "Scream" - Jedidiah Cudby and Jayde Smith * "I Want You" - Savage Garden * "Straight Lines" - Sliverchair * "Everytime We Touch" - Cascada * "All Good Things (Come To An End)" - Nelly Furtado * "Have a Nice Music!" - Plasmagica (used for Show By Rock!!) * "I Don't Feel Like Dancin'" - Scissor Sisters * "Tito Come Outside" - Logan Thirtyacre (used for SuperMarioLogan) * "Be With You" - Mondays (used for MyStreet: Emerald Secret) * "Stick Together" - Elias Näslin (used for MyStreet: Starlight) * "The Trimpuh" - Casey Lee Williams (used for RWBY: Volume 5) * "Africa" - Toto * "Smooth Criminal" - Michael Jackson * "Renegade Fighter" - Zed (used for Monster Jam Sentan 2017) * "Coro Coro Cocotama!" - Lio Clarkson (used for Cocotama) * "Don't Give It Up" - Six60 * "It's Only Natural" - Crowded House * "Buddy Holly" - Weezer * "Fireflies" - Owl City * "Dancing in the Moonlight" - Toploader * "Kid in a Candy Store" - JoJo Siwa * "Boys" - Charli XCX * "The Ballad of Star Butterfly" - Ruberiot (used for Star vs. The Forces of Evil ''"Face the Music") * "Spaceman" - Babylon Zoo * "My My My" - Armand Van Helden * 'We Are Number One" - Robbie Rotten (second remake) * "Electric Dream" - Shapeshifter (remake) 2018 * "Dancing" - Kylie Minogue * "Faster and Faster" - Devo * 'Wolves" - Selena Gomez and Marshmello * "Brothers in Arms" - DAGames * "Murder on the Dancefloor" - Sophie Ellis-Bextor * "Senses Working Overtime" - XTC * "Odd Future" - AmaLee (used for ''My Hero Academia) * "POP/STARS" - K/DA featuring Madison Beer, (G)I-DLE and Jaira Burns * "Girls Like You" - Maroon 5 featuring Flavia * "Play It Loud" - Luna Loud (used for The Loud House ''"Really Loud Music") * "Baby Shark" - Pinkfong * "Birdhouse In Your Soul" - They Might Be Giants * "Solo" - Clean Bandit featuring Demi Lovato * "We Are Number One" - Robbie Rotten (third remake) * "How Bizzare" - OMC (first remake) * "Wake Me Up" - Avicii (remake) * "PriPri Scat" - Scatman John (theme for 2018 ETVKPS) * "Get, Set, Go" - Seaside (promotion for 2019 ETVKK/El TV Kadsre 4K Family/ETVKPS/Saturday Banushen updates) * "The Muffin Song" - asdfmovie featuring Schmoyoho * "Darkest Hour" - Saiko Bichitaru (used for ''SuperMarioGlitchy4 ''"Mario and the Diss Track") * "Christmas Chimes" - Jason Ebs * "Hello, Morning" - Kizuna Ai * "F.U.N." - Spongebob and Plankton (remake) (used for ''SpongeBob SquarePants ''"F.U.N.") * "Mecha Mania Boy" - Polysics * "Woke Up Late" - Drax Project * "Vibes" - Six60 * "Closer" - Six60 * "Don't Give It Up" - Six60 (remake) * 'My Leg Is In Love!" - Fred (used for ''SpongeBob SquarePants ''"My Leg!") * "Shotgun" - George Ezra * "All Eyes On Me" - OR3O * "Woodpeckers from Space" - VideoKids (remake) * "Satellite" - VideoKids * "Do the Rap" - VideoKids * "Weird Science" - Oingo Boingo * "Maybe" - Opshop (used for ''Monster Jam) * "Beach Walk" - Whitewoods * "The Invisible Man" - Scatman John * "No Tears Left to Cry" - Ariana Grande * "Hamtaro Suddenly Took It!" - Hoganon Light Pop Class * "No Heaven" - DJ Champion (used for Fred's Head ''"Spills of the Heart") * "Weather with You" - Crowded House (remake) * "Playing With Fire" - Paula Selling and Ovi * "Kimi-iro Omoi" - Brock Baker and Duncan Baker (used for ''Akazukin Chacha) 2019 * "Heaven" - DJ Sammy * "I Desire" - Devo * "Mecha Mania Boy" - Devo * "The Invisible Man" - Queen * "Buzz Lightyear" - Half an Orange * "One More Time" - Daft Punk * "Around the World" - Daft Punk (remake) * "Scatman's World" - Scatman John * "Me!MeMe!" - TeddyLoid feat. Daoko * "Turn the Lights Off" - Tally Hall * "Bad Boy" - Miami Sound Machine * "Lady (Hear Me Tonight)" - Modjo (remake) * "Buddy Holly" - Weezer (remake) * "Here We Divide" by Dead Letter Circus * "Woke Up Late" (El Kadsre version) - Drax Project feat. Lio Clarkson * "The Weekend" - Michael Gray (remake) * "Another Postcard" - Barenaked Ladies (remake) * "7 Rings" - Ariana Grande * "Sunflower" - Post Malone and Swae Lee (used for Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse) * "Electric Feel" - MGMT *"Stool Pigeon" - Nixon Pupils *"Soaked" - Bene *"Doctor Boogie" - Alisa *"Fall at Your Feet" - Crowded House *"Electric Dream" - Shapeshifter (remake) *"Lemmings" - SFX Category:Music Category:Videos Category:Fictional videos Category:Music videos Category:El TV Kadsre Category:Banushen